Independence Day
by GamerRCL0505
Summary: It's been raining all day, and Jamie's sick of it. So the team sets up a whole fireworks display for the city. Contains OC/Loki, Tony/Pepper, Jane/Thor, Clint/Natasha, and Darcy/Steve. Happy Fourth of July!


**Authors Note: I don't own The Avengers. That being said, this is just a random Independence Day story. There's not nearly enough. This does have my OC Jamie, and Good!Loki. _**

"This is just sad." I said, looking over New York city. It looked so sad and gloomy, and the people matched. It had been raining all week, and we were all sick of it. There was still rain, but it was really more of a drizzle. " I mean look, there's no color, no fun, no excitement. For crying out loud, you're actually moping Steve! You should be whooping and cheering, it's practically your day!"

The team just looked up at me from their spots around the living room. "Yeah… But we can't do anything about it." Bruce said from his arm chair.

"This is what I'm talking about! We've got four brilliant scientists, our patriotic captain, two gods, two bad-ass assassins, and Pepper JARVIS, we should be able to make a damn party!" I shouted in exasperation. "I'm sure we could even make a fireworks display for all of the city if we tried!"

"You know what? JARVIS get dummy and butterfingers in the lab. Bruce, Jamie follow me." Tony said suddenly, standing up in the process. Bruce and I got up quickly and followed him down the hall. "Nat, make some drinks! You can use my bar!" Once in the lab, he quickly grabbed the ingredients for fireworks; Charcoal, perchlorates, paron, sulphur, aluminum, strontium(red), copper(blue), barium(green), and sodium(yellow/orange).

We quickly assembled the fireworks. Each was big enough to light three blocks of the city, and could be seen just about anywhere from Manhattan. "Now this is what I'm talking 'bout." I laughed, a huge grin on my face. "I'm sure Loki could enchant these to make 'em better."

We came back to the living room to find Pepper with a bunch of streamers, hats and other festive things. Clint, Jane, and Steve were helping her put them up and around the place, while Natasha had Darcy helping her with cocktails and other drinks. I grinned even bigger at what we had accomplished in just an hour.

"You know, I could enchant them if you wanted." Loki said casually to me.

"Really? Oh my God, that would be Awesome!" I exclaimed excitedly.

A couple hours later around 11 o'clock, we all stood on the roof of the Avengers Tower. Tony had Thor lift a boom box up there to put on a table, while he hooked it up to a PA system loud enough to broadcast to the part of the city. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn your attention to the Avengers Tower!" Stark exclaimed into the mic. Soon, nearly everyone was looking up at said tower. Katy Perry's Fireworks started blaring through the system.

"A bit cliché, don't you think?" Bruce chuckled.

"Sorry, wrong button." Tony switched cds, and Burn it to the Ground by Nickleback started playing. "3, 2, 1, GO!" He shouted to Loki. With a spark of his magic, the fireworks went off instantly. The colors were so vivid and bright, that the whole city glowed red and blue, with green and yellow highlights. It would have normally lasted about ten minutes, but with our modifications, and Loki's magic, everything was going just as bright, an hour later. Firecrackers, sparklers, and smoke bombs were going off below in the streets, while our little group was huddled up. Tony and Pepper were hugging, Thor and Jane holding hands, smiling and laughing, Darcy was sitting on Steve's shoulders, and Clint with his arm around Tasha. I stood next to Loki, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Now this is what I call Independence Day!" I cheered out. The whole city seemed to be agreeing with me, screaming and laughing, happiness in the air.

As soon as I said that however, it suddenly started pouring rain. "Ack!" I called out. Everyone seemed to quiet down for a moment or to out of shock. But the fireworks continued, as well as the festivities.

Loki whispered, "Do you still think it's good?"

"Hell yeah! This has been the best 4th Of July ever!" I grinned, pulling him down to my level and kissed him. "Thank you for the fireworks." I whispered. He grinned goofily.

"Of course, you are most welcome." He paused. "Happy 4th Of July, Jamie."

**A/N Well, that came to me because at my house, it's been raining since 11 this morning. About two hours ago, my neighbors across the street and my parents decided 'Screw It!' and we set off the fireworks in the rain. It started pouring, and I stayed out playing with them, shooting hoops and glow in the dark Frisbee. Best holiday ever.**


End file.
